Kylo Ren
by KenRik
Summary: AU. Ray-Ban/ReyLo. Ben is shipped to boarding school.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

Not incest. ReyLo with a one-sided/conflicted FinnRey. Romance/Humor.

Main Storyline: Ben goes to boarding school.

* * *

Having been the fruit of a great love affair from the 80s, between a sketchy smuggler from Detroit and a heiress to the Skywalker fortune, Ben Solo's life has been a constant identity struggle. During his childhood, his father was always away, trying to find himself since he no longer played footsie with the underground markets. His mother, on the other hand, was the perfect woman. She was a responsible board member to their company and a great philanthropist.

She was the best mother she could be to him, but - whenever Ben looked into the mirror, he would be reminded of this - he had too much of his father in him. His face reminded her of the man who had yet to return, of the father he never truly had. It hurt her too much that he took it upon himself to go to her one day in her study and tell her that he, the thirteen year old Ben Solo, quiet and empathetic to a fault, wanted to enter boarding school. To free his mother from the memory of the man who left them.

It broke her, to see the other piece of the heart she's given away to two men, or rather one man and a boy, part from her. But she loved Ben. And, she trusted him to know for himself what was best. So, though reluctant, she agreed and sent him to one of the best and most expensive boarding schools in the country, where her brother was a headmaster. To guide Ben, to be with him when she couldn't. He needed education worthy of their forefathers. With her brother entering the Church, the future of the Skywalker group of companies fell on young Ben's shoulders. And it was a burden he was only slowly starting to understand.

"I'll be fine." Ben had to tell his mother when she saw him off. Leia's eyes softened as she tenderly touched her son's pale face.

"I know." She smiled, then broke into a laugh that felt sad, forced. "I know. I just can't believe you're leaving."

"It's just for a few months. You'll be buried in work. Before you know it, it'll be the holidays and I'll be at home like always."

"Fine." Leia grinned, pulling him in for a tender embrace. "I'll take your word for it."

Later, as the lone woman stood and watched her son disappear into the airplane terminal, she couldn't help the gnawing fear in her, telling her that her most beloved son would never find his way back to her.

.

.

Kylo Ren

CHAPTER 1: Ninth Grade

.

.

"What?" The brunette breaking her dinner bread in half asked suddenly and forcefully, finding the large black eyes of her good friend gesture to something behind her. She immediately turned around and stopped herself from rolling her eyes. "It's just him again." She said, exhausted by the ceaseless stalking of the man.

"You've got to make him stop." Finn told her. "If it's not bothering you, do it for me! It's been almost a year! Can't we hang out without him lurking in some unknown crevice?"

"I wouldn't know what to say!" Rey tells him in her defense, the crumbs on her bread flinging to the side when she threw out her arms in exasperation. "Besides, he's harmless. He's just looking," She said with a half-smile, feeling for the lovesick guy. They turned to their unknown schoolmate. "Totally harmless."

Finn only looked at her with an expression of utter disbelief.

"I don't understand how you're too naive." Was all he could say before stealing the other half of Rey's bread.

"Hey!" Rey lashed at him, trying to snab her food back. But Finn already stood up, far from her reach, and ate her dinner roll with a teasing gusto.

"Just be careful, all right?" Finn told her before disappearing for the evening curfew. "Good night!"

Rey could only frown as she watched her classmate leave the mess hall. With a sigh, she turned to the young man carefully watching her from three tables over. Catching his gaze, the headstrong lady took her dinner tray and walked towards her admirer, resolute in ending his eerie and invasive shenanigans.

"Hi." She greeted with a polite smile. The young man immediately ducked his head and looked away, feeling cornered. And, abruptly standing to leave, Rey held up her hands, stopping him. "Please, don't leave. I just," She was hesitant. "You've been staring at me. And I was wondering why?"

The young man looked away, fidgety and in unease. Rey didn't know what to do, so she just stood before him in waiting. She stood for a while.

"Do you perhaps fancy me?" She broke into a forced, awkward laugh, still unable to break the young man before her. "Because, you really shouldn't. I mean, there's nothing much going on here." She gestured jokingly to herself.

Still, nothing. It was like talking to air.

And it was unnerving, her awkward laugher rang in her ears ever so awkwardly. She'd honestly turn crazy soon enough, she thought as her fake smile trembled into a freeze.

"I'm just saying," She felt obliged to say, if anything, in a petty attempt to salvage the drowning exchange of words and deafening mum. "Cause you've been - well, I don't want to say stalking - following me since classes started."

Still, the gods of conversation wailed, nothing.

Rey blinked and swore she heard her eyelids shut and open.

"So..."

Still.

Nothing.

"For the love of GOD!" The student closest to their exchange suddenly yelled, slamming his fork to the table in a resounding rumble that sent the entire mess hall to a pause of shock and ire. The awkward silence irked him in their behalf when Rey first approached the table. But the continuing awkward exchange was agonizing to the point of death. Rey and her stalker looked at the young man in surprise. Dark eyes looked at them, squarely and unhinged. "The mess hall is for eating." He seethed at Rey, remarkably changing his tone into a misguiding calm. "Not for boosting your huge head."

"What's your problem?" Rey was red, indignant and taken aback. "I'm not out to boosting anything."

The young man scoffed.

"Thanks for ruining dinner." He bit at her before angrily shoving away his plate and storming out of the mess hall. Rey was downright shocked and humiliated. His outburst was uncalled for, baseless. The feisty brunette was simmering as she watched the rude young man walk away. His face, which her mind decided to be utterly stupid-looking, etched into her subconscious. She tried to keep herself from thinking of ways to get back at him.

With a red face and a glare on her brow, she turned to the other young man, the cause of this petty social incident.

"Still nothing?" She bit at him.

The young man slowly looked up at her, reclined on his seat and opened his mouth, finally saying with a loop-sided grin.

"Wanna date?"

It took everything in Rey not to pummel the guy before her.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

So what'd you think? I'm thinking of various settings for a great, fun to read, fun to write, Reylo story. Was this one?

A/N: Would you guys want details about the whole story already or would you like to be told in the story itself? As it unfolds? Like ages, which character Hux will be playing, i.e. Luke is headmaster, etc.

Basically, it's like Star Wars where Ben succumbs to the dark side, only in a different setting. So you'll be seeing Snoke, Hux, Finn, Poe, Luke, Snoke, the whole entourage.

Hope I was able to stick to their characterizations. It's funny how Ben suddenly lashes all out then suddenly talks evenly. (Though obviously he's still frustrated.) Anyway, I'm excited for this fic, hope you are too! The chapter is short cause it's a test run. The following ones will be longer, maybe around 4,000 words?


End file.
